theofficalsovietronaldsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have The Soviet Ronalds Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Long Message To start off, I really don't want to be the bad guy here, sure, I came to YTP Wiki just to take over, but my intentions were pure. Because of all this infamy, I lost my status as an admin there, though my backup account remained. Doodledoug3212 hasn't logged on to Wikia in months. In fact, it was August 7th when he last logged in. So, if you want to contact him, you're going to have to find him somewhere else. Also, you got the little YTPW power struggle story wrong. I only took control because that would the only way to keep it in order. Spammers and vandals could have come and raped the wiki, and we would have been defenseless. SVG is not TheGreatBrat king, SVG came to the wiki along with Techie and DarkPain to help me out. I was reluctant to get rid of Doodledoug because I felt that he could have been useful, but they really wanted him gone, and there wasn't much I could do about it. Furthermore, TYTPW is moving, and this time, we're serious. The future of the current wiki is uncertain, but all the pages (at least the good ones) will be moved here. If you are willing to take it off our hands, we will let you restore it, or whatever you want. OR!, you could go to the new wiki and help out there. Finally, can I have admin rights on the old SR wiki since you're done with it? I promise I won't mess with this one. Captain Sea Cucumber 18:43, May 14, 2012 (UTC) One last thing, would you like to be the head admin on YTP wiki, since I'm done with it? Captain Sea Cucumber 22:43, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Saaaay... I'm on a scouting mission on the old Soviet Ronalds Wiki and I'll be looking for pages that can be recovered. I just found the List of Everybody Loves Grimace episodes. Keep in touch ;) See ya!EpicTopkick 16:47, May 24, 2012 (UTC) I Also Want To Ask I noticed on the old wiki that you play Mario Kart Wii. If so, do play online? Captain Sea Cucumber 21:23, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Y Hallo Thar I noticed you are an admin and crat on YTP Wiki, may I ask that you give me those rights as there is no on else who can? ColonelFail (talk) 08:04, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey, don't try to ignore me. The wiki rrreeeaaaalllyyyy needs your help. ColonelFail (talk) 07:22, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ronald It's Doug Hey, RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald. Doodledoug3212 here. I just wanted to let you know that I'm alive and ready to edit here at Soviet Ronalds Wiki. I can't believe AwesomeSeaCucumber betrayed us! We gotta get revenge on him and the other Brats! Billy Kraus (talk) 23:51, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ronald Check Out My New Wiki! Hey, Ronald, it's Doug again. I just wanted to let you know that I've made a brand new wiki dedicated to both of us! Check it out if you want. --Billy Kraus (talk) 22:24, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Ronald, it's Doug! HELP! Hey Ronald, Doug speaking. You gotta grant me admin rights because AwesomeSeaCucumber keeps vandalizing this wiki! We need to stop him, pronto! If you grant me admin rights, maybe I can block that butthurt traitor! Are you with me?--Billy Kraus (talk) 23:34, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Good news! Hey, Ronald. I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that Milez created a backup wiki and archived most, if not all of the pages from the old wiki. The bad news is that all of the pictures need to be reuploaded.--Billy Kraus (talk) 01:06, January 29, 2015 (UTC) :Here's the link to the new wiki: http://doodledoug-ronaldmcmotherfingdonald-milez.wikia.com/ ''MilezTailz '' 22:09, February 8, 2015 (UTC)